RenRuki
Category:Renji Pairings Category:Rukia Pairings Category:Popular Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:Canon Pairings RenRuki '(Japanese: 恋ルキ, ''RenRuki) is the name of the '''Canon relationship between Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. Their Relationship Agent of the Shinigami Arc The Encounter, Abarai Renji! As Rukia runs, she reminisces on her experiences in the Human World and her encounters with the many people she has met during her stay. She realizes that she has become too close to Ichigo and his friends and has developed feelings that would hinder her job as a Shinigami. Pulling Rukia out of her reverie, a voice calls down to her from a telephone pole. Renji suddenly leaps down and thrusts his sword downwards, just barely missing Rukia and sending green light and sparks into the air between them. He remarks that she has gotten far too soft. Then shouldering his sword, Renji demands to know where the Human who took her powers is. Rukia attempts to lie her way out of her situation, telling him that just because she is in a Gigai, she has not necessarily lost her powers. Renji, however, knows the truth. Renji says that Rukia is just another kid from Rukongai like him and she was lucky enough to have been taken in by the noble house of Kuchiki. She should be one of the elite Shinigami, not someone wearing a Gigai. Renji asks Captain Kuchiki if he agrees. The second Shinigami appears behind Rukia. Rukia calls him brother. Rukia is stunned with his presence as he simply looks down at her. Renji leaps forward and slashes at Rukia with his sword. Rukia barely manages to stay on her feet, albeit with a large cut on her right cheek and with one hand on the ground holding her up. Renji then reminds Rukia that transferring her Shinigami powers to a Human is a felony, and informs her that he and Byakuya have come to arrest her and kill the one who took her powers. Renji demands to know the location of the person, but as Rukia remains stubbornly silent, Renji tells her that the first two strikes were meant to threaten - not kill - but the next attack would be for real. Renji attacks again with much more force and again, Rukia manages to barely get away. This time, her arm is injured and she falls to her knees. However, before Renji can make another attack, a blue arrow streaks past Renji's ear. Renji turns to face an approaching Uryū Ishida, who admonishes the two Shinigami for attacking an unarmed girl. Renji is surprised that Uryū can see them at all, and asks who the stranger is. Uryū simply replies that he is a classmate - one who hates Shinigami and was simply passing by on his way home from a sewing supply store. Impatient at being ignored, Renji slashes Uryū's bag in two and once again demands to know who Uryū is. Uryū tells Renji his name, and then says that it is the name of the man who will defeat him. Renji becomes angry and states that he will kill Uryū first. Uryū falls to the ground, defeated by the two Shinigami. Before Renji can land the finishing blow, however, a massive force breaks the concrete before him. Renji leaps back to avoid the blow and asks who the newcomer is. Ichigo identifies himself. Renji looks closely at Ichigo's clothes and recognizes the Shinigami attire. He spots Ichigo's Zanpakutō and is shocked at its sheer size. He remarks that the size of one's Zanpakutō is relative to the size of one's spirit power. Then Renji realizes that Ichigo is the one who took Rukia's powers and lunges forward to attack him. Ichigo raises his sword to block the attacks and attempts to counterattack. However, Renji leaps aside and, before Ichigo even realizes it, slashes Ichigo's shoulder. Rukia attempts to stop Renji from going any further, but Ishida manages to stop her before passing out again. As Renji stands over Ichigo, he tells Ichigo that once he kills him, Rukia will regain her powers and then will be taken back to Soul Society to die herself. Renji continues to abuse Ichigo with his words, telling Ichigo that an overnight Shinigami could never even scratch a true Shinigami like himself and Byakuya. Ichigo, however, does not take it lying down and swipes his Zanpakutō upwards, leaving a large cut on Renji's chin. He stands up again, ready to fight. Byakuya then speaks up for the first time to lightly scold Renji, stating that he relaxed too much. He informs Renji that he had received a report on a certain Shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo, who inflicted a sword wound on a Menos Grande and sent it back to Hueco Mundo. Renji laughs at this, saying that he cannot believe such a story, as Ichigo cannot even control his own spirit energy and does not even know his Zanpakutō's name. Renji suddenly takes his Zanpakutō and releases it, calling out, "Howl, Zabimaru!" The blade instantly changes into one with smaller blades spiking out along its sharp edge. Renji then makes another attack and lands another blow on Ichigo's left shoulder. As Renji pulls his blade back, each of the smaller blades jutting out from his sword slashes the wound even further. The blow is so strong that Ichigo's sword falls to the ground. Rukia watches Ichigo helplessly from the sidelines as Renji waves his sword to strike again. Ichigo, stunned, falls to his knees. Ichigo Dies! As Ichigo falls to his knees after Lieutenant Renji Abarai's attack, the latter, readying himself to attack again, lifts his sword to bring it down on Ichigo. Grabbing Renji's arm, Rukia, jumping onto his back, restricts him as she yells for Ichigo to run. As Ichigo, reaching out, grabs his Zanpakutō, Renji, who is surprised he can still move, but slightly happy because he wanted a little more of a challenging match, throws Rukia aside. As Ichigo slowly stands, Rukia, telling him to run once more, notices something strange. Getting a huge boost in his spirit power, Ichigo charges at Renji and, jumping, slashes him along his left shoulder. Surprised by this sudden burst in power, Renji turns to Ichigo, who, with enhanced speed, rushes at him again. Blocking the attack, Renji, knocked back by Ichigo's blow, is sent flying into the air. When Renji gets a cut above his nose, Ichigo, taunting Renji, says he has gotten slower. Thinking to himself it is not that he has gotten slow, but that Ichigo has gotten faster, Renji swings his Zanpakutō at Ichigo, who avoids the first two strikes, and deflects the third. When Rukia attempts to run to Ichigo's side, Renji, grabbing her by the neck, pushes her up against a pole. As Rukia tries to get him to let go, Renji, angrily claiming Ichigo is dead, explains that even touching his dead body will lengthen her sentence in prison by 20 years. Reaching out, Ichigo grabs the bottom of Byakuya's clothes. As Byakuya, without even looking down at him, tells Ichigo to let go, Ichigo tells him to look at him when he speaks. When Byakuya threatens to cut off Ichigo's arm, Rukia, running up, kicks Ichigo's hand off of him. As Ichigo, shocked when Rukia starts to willingly leave with Renji and Byakuya, asks what she is doing, she tells him to never think of coming after her to rescue her, or she will never forgive him. Deciding not to give a finishing blow, as Rukia had stated it would be a waste, Byakuya explains he shattered the soul's two fatal areas: the chain link and the soul sleep. He says Ichigo will most likely die in under an hour, but even if he lives, all his Shinigami powers will be gone. As Renji uses his Zanpakutō to open a Senkaimon, Ichigo watches helplessly in the rain as Renji, Byakuya, and finally Rukia walk through the portal. As the door shuts and fades away, Kisuke Urahara approaches. Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami In Soul Society, Lieutenant Renji Abarai is walking down the hall, wearing a flowered kimono. He walks up to a door, swinging the key around his finger, and unlocks it. Inside is a Shinigami who is chasing an escaped Hell Butterfly. This earns him a kick in the head from Renji, who says he is there to check on the new prisoner, asking if she is still depressed. Rukia says she is not depressed; she is just not eating her meals because she is not hungry. She makes fun of his rank, which gets Renji really mad. Rukia then asks if she is really going to die. Renji says of course she is, which makes Rukia sad. He then takes it back, saying it was a joke and how they were all worried about her, and how her brother must be asking for a lighter sentence. Rukia says no, because in the forty years since she was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan, he has never even looked at her. Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! In Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai learn from Captain Byakuya Kuchiki the former will be executed at Sōkyoku Hill in one month. When a stunned Renji asks if Byakuya is serious, Byakuya states the next time he sees Rukia will be at her execution. As Byakuya leaves, Rukia, feeling dejected, remembers a Shinigami must never cry, so she fights the depression and fear. 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution Rukia is sitting in the Sixth Division barracks' prison, when she is visited by Lieutenant Renji Abarai, who informs her that she has 14 days until her execution by use of Sōkyoku, and that she is to be moved into the Senzaikyū. Renji escorts the four guards securing Rukia to the Senzaikyū, where she is to be held until the execution. She looks at the Sōkyoku stand from her window and one of the guards explains that the purpose of the shrine was so that the condemned could spend the last days of their lives regretting their mistakes. Before he leaves, Renji tells Rukia of an unconfirmed report: that one of the Ryokawas an orange haired Shinigami with a body length sword, causing Rukia's Renji worries about whether he should have told Rukia that Ichigo was intercepted at the gates of Seireitei by Captain Gin Ichimaru, but decides that it was for the best. He is interrupted by Captain Sōsuke Aizen, who asks if he can speak with Renji for a moment. Aizen leads him to a quiet room and opens with small talk about how long it has been since Renji left Aizen's division. Renji asks what it is that Aizen wanted to talk about, and Aizen asks Renji whether he thinks that Rukia should die. Aizen lists the discrepancies that exist in the handling of Rukia's case, from the reduction of the grace period to the use of the Sōkyoku. He states that he believes that it is all "moving to a single will". Ichimaru is standing outside the door, listening in on their conversation. Before Aizen can elaborate, the alarm is sounded and an emergency captains meeting is called. Soul Society Arc Stars and the Stray ''' A flashback to the previous episode of Renji's defeat at Ichigo Kurosaki's hands. He falls to his knees, vision blurring, as Ganju Shiba and 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamadawitness the end of the battle. Renji looks up and envisions Rukia, and has several flashbacks of her. He reaches out and regrets that he didn't go after her when she left. Then the scene switches to Rukongai and Renji narrates, explaining that each district, North, South, East, and West, has 80 districts, with District 1 having the highest standard of living. As a child in the 78th District of South Rukongai, Renji explains that he was essentially "the lowest of the low." Renji, as a child, and some of his friends secretly strap a man's foot to his table, who is selling goods and swatting Renji and the others away, and steal some the goods he's selling. They run from the man who loosened the strap, and Rukia comes from nowhere, knocking the man down and leading the kids away. She is a child like them, and Renji announces this as the day he and Rukia first met. Renji gives her some of the candy they divided up as their loot. Before she can eat some, she sees an older child steal the candy of a younger one. The child wrestles it back, but it spills everywhere and he begins crying. Rukia boldly approaches the older child and scolds him. She then offers her own candy to the child and then walks outside. Renji runs after her and finds Rukia sitting in a tree happily, teasing Renji for coming and looking for her. Back in the streets, the children find a rickshaw and hear some adults talking about someone leaving to become a Shinigami. They see the new Shinigami leave the building, but before he reaches the rickshaw, Rukia almost faints on the street. The Shinigami asks if she's hungry, and she says no. The Shinigami explains that it was likely his Reiatsu that caused her to collapse due to her hunger, and he gives her some food and leaves. In a back alley, the children practice summoning spirit energy. Renji struggles to form a ball of spirit energy, while Rukia summons a larger one with ease, and the other kids say the two should become Shinigami. Rukia says she wants to stay with her friends forever, and the others agree. Later, the two are hunting for fish unsuccessfully. Flowers float by, and Renji finally catches a fish. He turns in triumph to see the others staring at Rukia, clearly love struck. Renji scolds them for it and the scene changes to night as Renji notes that they were like close family back then. Another day, years later when Rukia and Renji are older, the two stand on a cliff overlooking the 78th South Rukongai District. Rukia tells Renji that they should become Shinigami. Renji recaps their meeting and how they had come together out of necessity. The scene pans out and three graves are visible, presumably belonging to their three childhood friends. Soon, the two were accepted into the Shin'ō Academy. Renji excitedly announces that he knows the answer to a question the teacher asked, but the teacher points it's impractical for him to answer it by shouting out loud in class. The other students mock him for it. After class, Rukia is concerned about him, and she tells him to keep being enthusiastic and explains that she's sick of the upper class kids mocking them. Renji is next seen running eagerly down the hall to Rukia's room, announcing he passed a test. He stops short as he realizes that Rukia is in the presence of nobility, including Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Soon, the two were accepted into the Shin'ō Academy. Renji excitedly announces that he knows the answer to a question the teacher asked, but the teacher points it's impractical for him to answer it by shouting out loud in class. The other students mock him for it. After class, Rukia is concerned about him, and she tells him to keep being enthusiastic and explains that she's sick of the upper class kids mocking them. Renji is next seen running eagerly down the hall to Rukia's room, announcing he passed a test. He stops short as he realizes that Rukia is in the presence of nobility, including Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. The nobles leave, announcing they expect a response from Rukia about something. Renji is awed by their Reiatsu, and once they leave, Renji unfreezes and asks what happened. Rukia announces they wanted to adopt her into the Kuchiki Clan. Renji tells her that he is happy and describes all of the benefits she will receive, but Rukia sadly exits '''Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches! Meanwhile, Rukia Kuchiki, who felt something even inside the shrine, recalls Lieutenant Renji Abarai's report of Ichigo's entrance to Soul Society. She prays for him to leave her. Overcome Your Limits! Meanwhile, Lieutenant Renji Abarai is having flashbacks about Rukia Kuchiki, and decides to break out of his cell and go save Rukia. Authentic Records! School of Shinigami Later, Rukia stares out the window, while Renji sneaks up behind her, scaring her, only to tell her that he is leaving for field training in the World of the Living. Class 1 gathers outside and are greeted by three sixth-year students, including Shūhei Hisagi, who will be escorting and supervising them on their trip to the World of the Living. Students gather in groups of three, and Momo, Renji, and Izuru are teamed together. Meanwhile, an ominous silhouette is seen near the barrier team in the Human World. Hitsugaya Howls! Elsewhere, an unseen figure locates Ichigo's Reiatsu near his training area. Just as Yoruichi notices someone approaching, the entrance explodes, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai appears as the dust settles. Taunting Ichigo about sneaking around to do Bankai training, he tells Ichigo and Yoruichi Rukia's execution date has once again been moved. Saying he followed Ichigo's Reiatsu to the underground training ground to finish his own Bankai training, he retreats into a corner to train with Zabimaru. As Yoruichi starts to say it is impossible to achieve Bankai in that time, Ichigo, stopping her, says he will definitely achieve Bankai in time to save Rukia. Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya Outside in Seireitei, Renji has dispatched a group of Shinigami in his way, breaking their swords so they can not follow. He leaves the group and continues on. As he runs, he has flashbacks of the days he spent with Rukia before they became Shinigami. Byakuya does not allow Renji to pass and save Rukia. He attempts to attack with Senka, but Renji blocks the attack and pushes Kuchiki away. Renji says that he cannot be killed by those skills because he has seen them so much and is more powerful. Byakuya is not impressed and prepares to release his Shikai. Before he can complete the release, Renji attacks and Zabimaru appears without Renji having to say its name. Byakuya is startled and asks if Renji has achieved Bankai. Renji does not answer, but powers up his Reiatsu. Meanwhile, Rukia senses Renji's spirit pulse disappear and stops walking in shock. She looks around trying to sense him, but can't and asks why he had to die. She turns to see Captain Gin Ichimaru walking toward her. Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered Rukia Kuchiki senses Lieutenant Renji Abarai's spirit pulse disappear and stops walking in shock. She looks around trying to sense him, but can't and asks why he had to die. She turns to see Captain Gin Ichimaru walking toward her. She thinks about how she hates him because of the way he acts and how it always felt like he could stun her just with one glance. He talks for a bit then comments that Renji is not dead yet. She focuses and senses that his spirit pulse is weak, but is still there. Ichimaru asks her if she wants him to save her and Renji. Surprised, the guards in charge of Rukia ask him what he means. Rukia does not understand either. Ichimaru then walks up to her and says was just joking, after which he walks away. Rukia feels desperate, because Ichimaru destroyed her resolve to accept her sentence peacefully and made her want to live again. An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! On the ground, the other onlookers are still shocked, but Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo simply stare each other down. Rukia interrupts his thoughts questioning him on how they will escape. He simply states that he will run and save everyone who came to help. Rukia feels his strength and accepts without much argument. Suddenly, Renji appears, taking care of the unsuspecting guards. Ichigo and Rukia greet him; then Ichigo, to their shock, throws Rukia down to Renji and tells them to run. Rukia is furious, but Renji quickly obeys and runs. Suì-Fēng commands the lieutenants to follow and catch them, but before the three of them can reach Renji and Rukia, Ichigo appears in front of them. They all release their Zanpakutō, but before they can attack, Ichigo knocks them all out with his bare hands. The Strongest Shinigami! Ultimate Confrontation Between Teacher and Students Meanwhile, Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia are escaping from Sōkyoku Hill. Rukia demands that Renji go back and help Ichigo, but Renji refuses. He tells her about Ichigo's promise to repay his debt to her, but Rukia still regrets changing his life. Renji assures her that things will be fine and that no one ever thinks poorly of her for anything. Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung At the same time Tōsen is blocking Renji's path as he is running away with Rukia Kuchiki in his arms. Without a word, Tōsen transports the three of them to Sōkyoku Hill, right when Gin transports himself and Aizen there. Finding himself back at the Sōkyoku and greeted by Aizen, Renji struggles to understand the situation. Aizen orders him to leave Rukia and back away. Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki find themselves back on the Sōkyoku Hill, having been transported there by Kaname Tōsen. They are both shocked to see Aizen alive and well. Aizen orders Abarai to leave Rukia and back away. The Fourth Division lieutenant, Isane, uses Kakushitsuijaku to track down Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, finding them on the Sōkyoku, she informs her captain, Retsu Unohana. Unohana tells her lieutenant to inform all captains, lieutenants and officers of the Gotei 13, as well as the Ryoka of what they had learned about Sōsuke Aizen's misdeeds. This information puts end to all other activities and conflicts in the Seireitei, and many high ranking Shinigami begin to make their way to the Sōkyoku. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, sensing Rukia Kuchiki's Reiatsu from the top of the hill, realize the report isn't a trap and also make their way there. Abarai draws his sword, saying he won't let go of Rukia. In response, Aizen attacks, but Abarai narrowly dodges the blow, suffering only a minor cut. Aizen is impressed by Abarai's improved defensive skills, but tells him he'd better not struggle for too long, because as his former superior, he'd rather not kill him. Abarai reminds him of Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, whom he murdered, to which Aizen replies that killing her was an act of mercy, since he trained her not to be able to live without him. The entire purpose of his untruthful letter to her was to get her killed by either Lieutenant Izuru Kira or Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. When this plan failed, he had no choice, but to finish her himself. Abarai exclaims that the monster before him is not the Aizen he knew, and that he would never give Rukia up, even at the cost of his life. Aizen smiles to that and says the Aizen Abarai spoke of was nothing more than an illusion. Abarai jumps to the air and releases his Zanpakutō, but Aizen effortlessly blocks the attack. Abarai's second attack is blocked just as effortlessly with Aizen's bare hand. By tugging on the last link of Zabimaru, Aizen tears it apart in an incredible show of strength and proceeds to slash through Abarai's body. Aizen tells the story of how he manipulated the system to get Abarai, Hinamori and Kira admitted to his 5th Division, and how Abarai, who was too problematic to fit his schemes, was moved away while Hinamori and Kira became his and Ichimaru's lieutenants respectively. Aizen offers Abarai one last chance to give up Rukia. When Abarai refuses, Aizen raises his sword to execute him. As Aizen begins to strike, a black blade appears to block its thrust. Ichigo Kurosaki greets Abarai and the two, along with Rukia, move away from Aizen's immediate range. Ichimaru apologizes for allowing the Ryoka through, but Aizen replies that while cleaning the house, there is no difference between one piece of dirt or two. Abarai and Kurosaki make the decision to stay and fight, as running will be futile. They decide to coordinate a joint attack on Aizen using Abarai's Higa Zekkō technique, however, Aizen dodges it and blocks Kurosaki's attack with a single finger in yet another show of strength. He slashes Kurosaki's body with the intent to cut him in half, yet is unsuccessful, since his attack is too shallow. He then slashes Abarai's body a second time and walks towards Rukia, who is overwhelmed by his spiritual pressure. Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings Renji yells at Ichigo, who apologizes and then asks where Rukia is, but those two don’t know where Rukia went either. So they say bye and leave. After they left, Byakuya voices his concern about Ichigo. When Renji asks about it, Byakuya responds by saying he was hoping Ichigo would stop using his first name and that he finds Ichigo very disrespectful. The Bount Arc Rukia's Return! Revival of the Substitute Team! Meanwhile, Ichigo and company return to Ichigo's house, and a brief fight between Ichigo and Isshin Kurosakiflares up, as Isshin comments how easy Ichigo made it look to walk in with two beautiful women. Afterward, they meet in Ichigo's room and discuss the Bount situation. Ichigo asks Rukia if Soul Society knows anything about them, but Rukia is unable to help. After Lieutenant Renji Abarai shows up and subsequently starts arguing with Ichigo, Rukia mentions to Orihime and Sado how it’s a little strange that there are now three Shinigami present since it’s normally one per 50,000 people. Ichigo then asks Rukia what she’s going to do about the next day, and it is Rukia's intent to go back to school. With the use of the handy device that allows her to manipulate her classmate’s memories of her, Rukia has no trouble re-assimilating into school life. The whole group gathers to relax during lunch, but Ririn senses something and so Ichigo and the others run off. As they are running they inadvertently leap over 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada, as they were unaware of his presence in Karakura Town. They find Ryō in a truck yard, who has already consumed a Human soul, and is about to consume another. Ichigo asks him a few questions, but the Bount refuses to answer them, and he responds by asking how delicious a Shinigami's soul is. With that, he summons Fried and begins turning several nearby objects into snakes, including the strap Orihime is using for Kurōdo's plushie. While keeping Ichigo and friends at bay with Fried, Ryō notices Uryū, who isn't helping the others fight, and attacks him. Ichigo blocks the attack and Ryō simply notes how natural it is to attack the weakest enemy first, and becomes interested in how the Quincy would taste. Ichigo wants to go find Uryū, but Kisuke Urahara stops him. Meanwhile, Uryū wakes up, having been saved by Yoshino. He tells her about losing his powers and how he’s the last Quincy. She tells him that her family had a law: to never consume the souls of the living. However, if they do consume living souls, then they can obtain a powerful energy and are able to increase their power. Doing so would destroy the balance of the world, so they decided they would not do such a thing, until now. The person behind the Bounts' sudden change is Jin Kariya. He seems to have his sights set specifically on Uryū, and Yoshino refers to the Quincy as the key. Uryū blacks out at this point. Later, Ichigo and company learn that Uryū is at the hospital. They go to see him and he relays the information he learned from Yoshino. Water Attack! Escape from the Shutdown Hospital Ichigo Kurosaki and friends guard Uryū at the hospital. Back at the hospital, Rukia Kuchiki suddenly thanks Ichigo, but it only leads the two getting into an argument. In the silence afterwards, Rukia gets annoyed at the dripping of the water and tries to turn off the faucet. However, the water starts pouring out and soon fills the sink. Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Orihime Inoue arrive with water buckets to catch the overflow, but water is also coming from other faucets inside the hospital, and it comes flooding into Uryū's room when Orihime opens the door. The faucet water starts taking form, first surrounding Renji and then turning into two water balls, with a bottle cap as the nucleus of each. The water attempts to drown Uryū, but Ichigo is able to temporarily stop it with his Zanpakutō. The group escapes from the room and go down a flight of stairs, but the water follows them and tries to drown Yasutora Sado and Uryū. Ichigo's slashes have a lot less effect this time, so Rukia uses a Kidō spell to evaporate the water. As a result, the fire alarm goes off and all of the hospital staff and patients evacuate. While looking for a way out, Ichigo's group runs into two kids - the Bounts. By using bottle caps, the two are able to call forth their Dolls from ordinary water. Ichigo decides that the best course of action is to run away. They manage to find the elevator down, but water starts coming out of the elevator shaft. Renji and Rukia's Kidō spells evaporate some of it, but there’s just too much to handle. Ichigo spots a lighter and an oxygen tank, which gives him an idea. He uses them together to create an explosion that evaporates all of the water, though causing minor damage to the hospital. They make their way back to the elevator and everyone gets in, while Renji and Ichigo hold off the Dolls so that the elevator can reach the bottom floor. They then jump down the shaft to join their friends. However, it is raining outside, meaning that they’re unable to escape from the water. Gathering at the Place of Fortune! The Man Who Makes His Move Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends reach the ground floor of the hospital only to find that it is raining outside. Given the Bounts' water controlling powers, this makes everyone apprehensive. Kon begins to joke around before Hō and Ban appear with their Dolls, merging them into one massive torrent. Ichigo tells Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue to take Uryū Ishida and run. Along with Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Ichigo moves to attack the merged Dolls, which proceed to shoot projectile water blasts, which he avoids. Both Ichigo and Renji slash at the torrent of water, but neither attacks are effective as the torrent merely reforms itself after. Rukia uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō and the resulting explosion scatters water over them all. Hueco Mundo Arc Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Evidence * Renji is married to Rukia. * They have a daughter together named Ichika. Quotes Trivia Databooks External Links * Gallery References